


Sinner

by edgymonsterbitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Consensual, Demon Sex, F/M, Humor, M/M, Monsters, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgymonsterbitch/pseuds/edgymonsterbitch
Summary: This is inspired by an anon saying that we all want to suck some demon dick in peace, in response to a story I posted about my encounter with a Jehovah’s witness coming to my door. Thanks anon!It is some good old NSFW before some funny crack at the end. Cuz we all want to succ some demon dick in peace, Brenda.Tumblr: edgymonsteruniverse





	Sinner

“That’s it, little mortal,” Zoilos let out a breathy moan, his large clawed hand gripped your hair as he guided you up and down his cock. You looked up at him with watery and pathetic eyes meeting his red and cat-like eyes. Zoilos navy complexion darkened around his cheeks as he clutched onto your hair with more force. You winced slightly, but still kept eye contact with the lust demon. His free hand wiped a tear from your eyes and brought it up to his mouth as he flicked out his green, snake like tongue. 

He smiled down at you with a shit-eating grin, his white fangs making him look more like the predator he truly was.The toothy smirk on his face was short lived as you took more of his dick into your mouth, your jaw straining slightly from the girth. Your tongue licking the lower half of his shaft as you hallowed out your cheeks and bobbed your head at a slightly faster pace. Zoilos groaned, body bending over you as he thrust his meaty hips in time with your head. 

Time to truly amp things up a bit, you thought as you felt the tip of Zolios’ dick hit the back of your throat with a particularly fierce thrust. You relaxed your throat and slowly slid his cock down your throat. Zoilos’ moan broke off into whimper. Looking up, his expression could only be described as raw pleasure. You would have smirked if your mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. Once your mouth bottomed out on his length, you cheekily stuck your tongue out, licking Zoilos’ full and tight balls. Both of his hands clutched your jaw, guiding you back so you could finally take a large breath in through your nose before shoving you back towards him, nose flush with his hairy pubic mound, forehead resting on his muscled but large stomach. 

The lust demon’s thrusts were shallow but turned powerful, only every couple of thrusts he let you up to breathe. The lightheaded feeling only spurred on your lust for the demon. You slurped and licked at the demon, making it passionate and sloppy, just how he liked it. You could feel he getting close. His groans and moans were filled with growls and grunts. His hip motions became sharper and rougher, the grip on your hair almost turned painful.

“So fucking close,” Zoilos growled out, his thrusts punctuating every word. You moaned into his mouth, loving to serve him like this. He was the embodiment of desire and you loved to make him desire you. 

He suddenly ripped himself out of your mouth, vigorously jerking himself in front of your face. You closed your eyes and opened your mouth with a pleased purr as he sprayed himself all over you. Some ending up into your mouth, while the majority ended up all over your face. He shoved his cock back into your mouth as you sucked off the remaining mess with a happy hum.

Then the doorbell rang. 

You stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. He looked down at you with an equally confused look. 

“Did you order pizza again?” He asked in a slightly annoyed tone. He knew your delivery addiction knew no bounds.

“No,” you said, sliding his dick out of your mouth. 

“Then let’s keep going,” Zoilos urged, but you shook your head, as the doorbell rang a second time.

“What if it’s an emergency or something?” You countered, anxiety seemed to be your default emotion. Reaching for some tissues to quickly wipe off your face. 

“Fine,” Zoilos grumbled, borrowing your bathrobe to become somewhat decent. Though, it didn’t do much to hide the obvious tent from the demon’s returning arousal. You stumbled to the door, legs still a bit weak from being on your knees for a long period of time. 

You opened your door slightly, peaking only your head out. What you saw confused you. There was an older woman, probably in her mid-sixties in a skirt-suit, gold necklace, and fashionable clear glasses.

“Hello?” You said, confused about why this woman would be on your doorstep.

“Would you like to hear about our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ?” She asked in a cheery tone as you deadpanned. You heard Zoilos try to muffle his full blow laugh attack from behind you.   
“No,” you said, trying to shut the door, but this lady stuck her hand out to stop you.

“Please at least take a pamphlet,” she said again with that sickly sweet tone of hers.

“No, I’m an atheist,” you said. It didn’t matter if it was true or not, you just wanted this lady off your back.

That was a huge mistake. Her face turned red as her brows furrowed.

“Why would you believe that?” She asked with an attitude. 

“You know what lady-” You started but you were cut off by a tap on your shoulder. You slid to the side as Zoilos stuck his head out.

All the color drained out her face with she saw the demon. His horns could barely fit in the doorway as he contorted his face into a truly monstrous one as he said, “Boo,” with his truly demonic and growly voice.

She ran off, screaming like she had just seen someone get murdered. You couldn’t hold back your laughter as you fell to the floor, ribs beginning to hurt from the intensity. 

“Wanna go back to the bedroom?’ now shedding his bathrobe to relieve his recovered and hardened length.

“J-just a sec,” you said between laughs, tears beginning to run down your face. Zoilos simply picked you up and swung you over his shoulder, slapping your ass all the way back.


End file.
